


two guys, one jar of peanut butter

by BuckyVaRog



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Two guys eatin' peanut butter together. With spoons.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	two guys, one jar of peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> shouts out to rhett and link for reading their own fanfiction

Two men and one jar of Peter Pan peanut butter goes a long way.

Link is savoring every spoonful; it's been his favorite brand since he was young.

The two have shared many things, all without complaint, but this was different.

"You think we should've gotten two?" 

After a moment of hesitation, Link laughs, "Probably,"

Rhett and Link sit in silence, their office couch creating for a lovely lounge. 

Rhett sighs. "There's nothin' better than this." 

"Than what?" Link says around a mouthful.

"Just two best friends, eatin' peanut butter together."

In unison, knowing look in their eyes, "With spoons."

**Author's Note:**

> this is in dedication to rhett wanting a fanfic written abt them just bein friends. eatin pb. with SPOONS.


End file.
